


...but very much loved

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gentle, Love, M/M, Tiny Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Sherlock loves John and John loves Sherlock.





	...but very much loved

**Author's Note:**

> John, at the window,   
> worn out and weary,   
> close to teary,  
> Not at all cheery,  
> but very much loved. -AJ

As was his nature, Sherlock ascended the seventeen stairs so silently that John, ever the former soldier with terribly good instincts, was unaware of his presence. 

There John stood, at the window overlooking Baker Street, weary shoulders slumped low, hands in his trouser pockets and looking for all the world like a lost boy.

Sherlock tilted his head this way and that, seeing John with a keen focus, but observing him by heart. Laying his coat over the arm of the sofa, and toeing out of his shoes, he paused a moment in his approach.

“John,” his whispered.

Once aware of his presence, John stood military straight. Sherlock noted the quick swipe of his jumper sleeve beneath his nose. So, a bit sad then. Why, he wondered.

Sherlock padded across the floor to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around John’s waist. 

“John?”

“I’m just..”

“Thinking too much?”

“Yes.”

“About this day?”

“You remember?” John whispered as he turned in Sherlock’s arms.

Sherlock grinned his wicked grim. “Of course I remember.”

“What if we hadn’t..”

“But we did,” Sherlock whispered back, as one lonely tear trickled down John’s cheek. Gently swiping it away with the pad of his thumb, and lowering his head as he did so, Sherlock covered John’s mouth with his own.

Sherlock smiled against John’s lips, humming softly. “And we are legendary.”


End file.
